A History Lesson With A Twist
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Thrax son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd, goes back in time and teams up with his parents for revenge on the original rangers he kidnaps them and the Dino Thunder Ranger throwing back into their past lives but is all as it seams? Slash MMPR & Dino T
1. Prologue

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **A History Lesson With A Twist

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/Dino Thunder (Thrax is nicked from Operation Overdrive but their not involved)

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Thrax son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd, goes back in time and teams up with his parents for revenge on the original rangers he kidnaps them and the Dino Thunder Ranger throwing back into their past lives but is all as it seams? 

**Chapter Summery: **Thrax is bored and puts his plan into action. 

**Authors Note:**

This came to me after I watched the Crossover epp for PROOD, why would Thrax go after the new Ranger's when it was the first Rangers that destroyed his family empire? so this is my take on this.

**A History Lesson With A Twist**

Prologue

Thrax sat on his father's throne, he looked round the once proud palace he'd called home and growled.

'_The rubble of the throne room only stands as a dark reminder to me of what had once been and the Legacy of those who had caused this. _

_THE POWER RANGERS!_

_Those Technicolored, spandex wearing, teenage do gooders that had driven every evil overlord to their grave. _

_But not this one._

_I will not stand by and let them win another round, when the planets fully align our time will come and the name Replusa will live on in fear of the human race forever, and those Technicolor twerps will be a mere footnote in history'_

Thrax cackled as the space outside flashed purple, sliver and blood red as an electric storm hit the place, once again the dead structure came to life. A large portal opened in the throne room and with one last evil look at the room Thrax stepped though to his new destiny. 


	2. Back In Time

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **A History Lesson With A Twist

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Connor & Trent

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **MMPR/Dino Thunder (Thrax is nicked from Operation Overdrive but their not involved)

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Thrax son of Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd, goes back in time and teams up with his parents for revenge on the original rangers he kidnaps them and the Dino Thunder Ranger throwing back into their past lives but is all as it seams? 

**Chapter Summery: **Thrax goes home 

**Authors Note:**

Back In Time

_**Angel Grove 1993**_

Thrax watched from the cliffs around the beach, he watched the Ranger's a they welcomed their new brethren. He laughed as he left the sickeningly happy scene and headed to his true destiny.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Rita was throwing a fit when Thrax found his way into the palace,

"No I can't believe they beat us again?"

"I will avenge you my queen"

"You will try and you will fail again and again and again until they destroy you and turn you good my queen" said Thrax as he lent against the wall.

"Who are you?" cackled Rita

"I will deal with him for you my queen" said Goldar as he took up his sword and went for Thrax who just laughed as he fought back.

"You are slower then I remember Goldie, come on to think you are the best we had? No wonder we always lost?" said Thrax as he defected Goldar and turned to Rita

"Who are you?" she asked

"Let me introduce myself?" said Thrax as he bowed.

"I am Prince Thrax Replusa son and soul heir to your's and Lord Zedd's throne what's left of it?" he added.

"What do you know?" screeched Rita

"a year from now my father will return and re-banish you, Goldie here will betray you. He will fail just as you have and you will eventually join forces when I will be created but it's to late they will win.

Driven back from earth you will be brought together one final time by Dark Spector but he too will fall, and they will take out all the evil of that time. I was hidden so I survived and have been watching them become more smug as they spend the next 15 years growing in strength.

But I've come back though time to help right the wrongs you made, I know that the Green Twerp has gone to them. Now is the time for my father to come because they might have one new Ranger but they are still damaged from his actions, I know you an my father do not see eye to eye but I can deal with that.

Though there is another, he betrayed you in my time and fail but that was my fathers doing given the right persuasion he will make you un-defeatble. Even Dark Spector won't stand against you" said Thrax as Rita laughed.

"You are my son" she laughed and he stood at her side and looked down at earth.

"The Ranger's and Zordon wont know what hit them" laughed Thrax.


End file.
